Five Nights With Babywolf! 2
by babywolf10
Summary: FNWB is here! Read to find out how the old animatronics will deal with the new ones and how Babywolf will spend the nights as the first guard at the new pizzeria!
1. Night 1: THE SAD TRUTH

Hello guys, Babywolf here uploading ONCE AGAIN! And guess what? THIS IS FNWB 2! Yes, you heard me. More characters! And this is where serious stuff starts! DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN! Ok so stop wasting your time reading this author's note, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :D :D :D

* * *

Night 1: THE SAD TRUTH

Toy Freddy: Yes...

* * *

The pizzeria was reopened and the new animatronics were ready.

It was a long day, but they succeed.

* * *

Bonnie was the first to wake up, her vision blurred as she tried to get up

Bonnie: Ouch, I feel so sore! What happened? OMG! Freddy! Chika! Foxy! WE WERE TURNED OF!

Bonnie attempted to turn Chika on

Chika: huh? Bonnie? AHHHH BONNIE YOUE FACEE!

Bonnie: huh? My face? What's wrong with it?

Chika tries to get out her mirror and shows bonnie

Chika: YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!

Bonnie looks in the mirror

Bonnie: oh my gosh what happened to me!

Chika then turned foxy on while bonnie turned on Freddy.

Foxy: CHIKA YOU LOOK HORRIBLE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BEAK?

Chika: I can't say you look better fox creep!

Freddy gets up

Freddy: Bonnie? Is that you? Your fa-!

Bonnie: I know, I know I don't have a face...we all look horrible

Foxy: true that

Chika: my beak is broken!

Freddy: this must have an explication!

Chika: Guys, you know what I think? I THINK WE WERE REPLACED!

* * *

The new animatronics started roaming around getting to know the pizzeria

Toy Chika: hey Bonnie, how did it go today!?

Toy Bonnie: well, I guess good, the kids loved us!

BB: I got to hand out balloons!

Toy bonnie: and you Foxy?

Toy Foxy: Ughh, bad. The kids started destroying me and they had to fix me up!

Toy Chika: too bad for you I hope you don't get left like that for good one day!

Toy Foxy: NOT FUNNY!

Toy bonnie: Foxy's right Chika its not a joke, what if it happened to you?

Toy Chika: well it DIDNT so it doesn't matter!

They heard a sudden scream barely hearable

?: AHH BONNIE YOUR FACE!

Toy Freddy ran to them

Toy Freddy: WHATS ALL THE RACHET POEPLE!?

Toy Foxy: I swear we DIDN'T do it!

Toy Freddy: THAN WHO DID? IT WAS A GIRL VOICE! IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN GOLDEN, BB, OR PUPPET!

Toy bonnie: ….guys? Since we came here, i had the feeling we're not alone.

Toy Chika: That's stupid! We are the only ones here!

Toy Bonnie: A-are you sure?

Toy Foxy: yea! I mean why wouldn't Mr. Fazbear tell us about other animatronics!?

Toy Bonnie: I guess your right...

Toy Freddy: of course we're right Bonnie. Now let me rest!

Toy Chika, Toy Foxy, and Toy Bonnie: yes sir!

Toy Freddy left

Toy Foxy: hey you know how there's a security guard?

She points at the cameras

Toy Chika and Toy Bonnie: yes?

Toy Foxy: Why don't we have some fun?

Toy Bonnie: what do you mean?

Toy Foxy: scarring him!

* * *

**BABYWOLF: YEA THATS BASICALLY MY FIRST CHAPTER!**

**TOY BONNIE: THAT WAS SAD!**

**BABYWOLF: WELL IT WILL GET BETTER SOON! AND DONT WORRY, THE OLD ANIMATRONICS WILL BE PART OF THE STORY OK?:-) HOPE YOU ENJOYED! FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW!**

_**BABYWOLF, OUT!**_


	2. 1:30: SNEEKY GOLDIE

Hello guys, Babywolf her and AGAIN i upload today, yea... just get on and read the chap :-)

* * *

1:30 : SNEEKY GOLDIE

Freddy: what do you mean replaced?

Chika: I mean as in someone new is filling in for us and we were left at the side to decay!

Bonnie: but Mr. Fazbear sai-

Golden: he lied

All except golden: what?!

Freddy: YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME?!

Golden: yea

Chika: but why didn't you tell us?!

Golden: because... I want to join them

* * *

Toy Bonnie: Huh? Why would we want to do that?

Toy Foxy: Trust me, it's going to be fun!

Toy Chika: Yea! And plus, its getting anoying having someone watch you all the time!

Toy Bonnie: All right…

Toy Foxy: great! So what do we do first?

Toy Chika: I know! I can take my beak and eyes off so I can look more scary!

Toy Chika takes them off

Toy Bonnie: My gosh! Your seriously gonna scare the guard like that?!

Toy Chika: yea! Don't you wanna see his reaction?

Toy Bonnie: No!

Toy Foxy: gosh bon, you're such a Miss Goody Goody.

* * *

Foxy: you wanna join who?

Golden: the newbies

Freddy: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Golden: they're already my friends of course I'm serious!

Chika: Babywolf would be very disappointed right now you know!

Golden: and who is this 'Babywolf' your talking about?

Bonnie slaps golden

Bonnie: YOU ROTTEN YELLOW BEAR BABYWOLF IS OUR HUMAN FRIEND!

Then Bonnie starts crying (sometimes she can be very sentimental guys! D-:)

Freddy: Not again!

Golden disappears

Foxy: why I'm going to get that spoiled little bear!

Foxy runs at the door and starts trying to get it open

Freddy tries to comfort bonnie

Chika: its useless Foxy, that door is locked and you've lost strength!

Foxy: never underestimate the pirate fox lass!

With one more pull foxy opens the parts in service door

Foxy: bingo!

Just then, they hear a scream. Not an animatronic. A human...

* * *

**BABYWOLF: SO YEA! THAT IS CHAPTER 2! I REALLY HOPE YOU **

**ENJOYED!**

**BB: WHEN AM I GONNA GET A ROLE?**

**BABYWOLF: DONT WORRY BB ILL TRY TO INCLUDE YOU IN NIGHT 2!:-)**

**BB: YAY!**

**BABYWOLF: ANYHOWL...**

_**BABYWOLF, OUT!**_


	3. 3:00-Night 2: DRAMA AND ENEMIES

Hello people, Babywolf here with a neeewwwww chap for fnwb 2! So, best thing is to read the last sentence of last chap to remember? Idk how good people's memory is :-). Nothing else to say, just read the chap now :3 (and Toy Foxy or mangle is a girl)

* * *

3:00-Night 2:DRAMA AND ENEMIES

The toys run towards where Toy Chika had scared the security guard.

Toy Bonnie: What happened Chika? We heard a loud scream. Did you scare him?

Toy Chika: yes and I guess I scared him so bad he had a heart attack... literally

Toy Foxy: Really? Let me see.

Toy Foxy tried to move the security guard but he didn't wake up

Toy Bonnie: that's horrible...

Toy Foxy: Bonnie, its just a security guard. And it was an accident! Who can blame her?

Suddenly the guards alarm went off indicating that it was 6:00 am.

Toy Chika: well, lets get back in our places.

Toy Foxy: well, I just hope the kids will be calmer this time around...

Toy Bonnie: good luck foxy.

Toy Foxy: thanks

* * *

Foxy: what? I just got out of the damn room and its ALREADY 6:00 am?!

Freddy: we'll try tomorrow night foxy...

Bonnie was still whimpering and Chika was resting on the wall with her eyes closed

Foxy: right, we'll try tomorrow night.

* * *

12:00 NEXT DAY

Mr. Fazbear: I'm sorry foxy, we cant keep repairing you. This is the best we can do...

Toy Foxy: BUT THIS IS REDICULOUS! AR'NT THE KIDS SUPPOSED TO SEE ME AS A REAL FOX?!

Mr. Fazbear: would you rather be scrapped or live?

Toy Foxy didn't answer

Toy Bonnie: M-Mr. Fazbear, can't you do anything else?

Toy Chika: yea, Foxy doesn't deserve this!

Mr. Fazbear: I'm sorry, I can't... I tried my best though...

Toy Foxy: I HATE YOU!

She ran to kids cove and stayed there... until golden came to talk

* * *

12:30

Foxy kicks the door open

Foxy: IM COMING YOU ROTTEN YELLOW BEAR!

All of them tried to find their way around the new pizzeria

Chika: boy this place has changed a lot!

They finally found golden sitting on a box of toys in a room which had a sign labeled 'KID'S COVE'

Golden: Why, weren't you in the parts in service room? You aren't supposed to wander around anymore.

He had a devilish smirk on his face

Freddy: why you outta!

Suddenly a new bear animatronic came pulling a rabbit animatronic by her arm.

Toy Bonnie: F-Freddy, I don't want to do this!

The old animatronics were surprised.

Then came an animatronic chicken with a cupcake on her hand.

Foxy: Chika that must be your replacement!

Chika: She looks better than me

A child animatronic with balloons came next. He looked very confused

Then on the ceiling poles came climbing a destroyed and badly but together animatronic that looked like a Fox.

Bonnie: foxy... is that?

Foxy: I don't know... the lad's girl and she looks messed up...

Finally out of a gift box came some kind of creepy puppet.

Freddy: golden what is this about?

Golden: Fred

Toy Freddy: we're your replacements, folks?

Toy Bonnie: I-I'm Bonnie but I guess you can call me Bon Bon...

Bonnie looked puzzled before. Now she looked furious. Her expression matched Freddy's.

Toy Chika: I'm Chika but you all can call me Cheka!

Toy Foxy: I used to be foxy. Now my name is Mangle

Foxy looked really confused

BB: um, I'm balloon boy but people call me BB for short...

Puppet: I'm the puppet, just plain puppet

Toy Freddy: and I'm Freddy but I'll just be called Fred.

Freddy: and why exactly was so important for you to introduce yourselves?

Fred: Just to let you know, IM the one who makes the rules now. Ok?

Bonnie growls not liking this

Golden took puppet's hand

Puppet: and golden is on our side now

The old animatronics gave them the meanest look they could.

Bon Bon felt guilty and BB was still slightly confused.

Mangle yawned sarcastically

Mangle: *yawn* ughhh guys its almost 6:00 why don't we have a discussion with them TOMAROW night.

With that, they left them standing there. Angry and alone. They walked off into the parts in service closet

Bonnie: I miss Babywolf...

Foxy: we all do lad...

Freddy: lets just hope she comes back

* * *

Bon Bon: Cheka?

Cheka: yes Bon?

Bon Bon: I'm worried about Mangle... I mean she's not like before! She's more gloomy and mean now... do you think its because... the incident happened?

Cheka: yea, I think so.. but don't worry Bon Bon! The reason she got destroyed is because of the old pirate creep guy

Bon Bon: I don't think he's a creep.

Cheka: well, either way... it's because of him and he better not cause trouble

* * *

**BABYWOLF: THERES CHAP 3, I REALLY HOPE U ENJOYED AND DONT WORRY, BABYWOLF IS COMING BACK!**

**CHIKA AND BONNIE: YAY!**

**BABYWOLF: I HOPE I SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAP!**

**BABYWOLF, OUT!**


	4. Night 3: BABYWOLF RETURNS

Hello guys, Babywolf here with chapter 4 of fnwb2! Now, this chap might be LAME! Oh well, who cares -_- Just read it :D

* * *

Night 3: BABYWOLF RETURNS

Mr. Fazbear: now Babywolf, I want you to do your best OK?

Babywolf:...ok...

Babywolf was acting sad

Mr. Fazbear: look, I'm sorry dear, the customers were demanding for new animatronics! I couldn't leave them like that? But just in case I didn't get rid of the old animatronics OK?

Babywolf:...

They entered the new security office

Mr. Fazbear: now, I put an extra Freddy mask just in case OK? You know... plus the new animatronics don't know you yet so...

Babywolf: yea I know

Babywolf took a look around seeing that there were no doors, just two vents and a large entrance in the middle.

Mr. Fazbear: I also left a flash light in here cause it gets pretty dark at night so I'll leave you to it.

Babywolf: yea

Mr. Fazbear left Babywolf in her new office. She checked the cameras.

Babywolf: *sigh* OK I have to wind the music box for some reason...

She winds the music box and proceeds seeing that there's the parts in service room.

Babywolf: mhhmm there's no cameras in there!

She puts the cameras down

Babywolf: *sigh* this is gonna be a loooooonnng night

* * *

Cheka: OK, so the new security guard is in the office and we can travel through the vents

Bon Bon: Cheka I d-

Mangle: lets have BB wait in the prize room

Bon Bon: Mangle, BB will-

Fred: Ill take the hallway, its easier

Bon Bon: Fred, the guard ha-

Puppet: golden and me will come out when necessary

Bon Bon: why do I even try...

Everyone except Bon Bon: lets go!

Everyone goes his or her way

Bon Bon: wait, I know! (She says to herself)

* * *

Babywolf: OK so most of them moved... the balloon boy is still there and- wait, I wonder where golden is?

She puts the cameras down and sees Cheka in front of her

Babywolf: um... let me guess, the new Chika?

Cheka: how do you know?

Babywolf: I worked here before the new pizzeria

Cheka: cool, do you mind being scared?

Babywolf: what do you mean?

Mangle climbs on the wires on top of Babywolf

Babywolf: sorry, I don't know who you are... your kinda messed up...

Mangle: I'm the new foxy

Babywolf: b-but your a girl?!

Mangle: so?!

Fred stands beside Cheka now them surrounding Babywolf

Babywolf starts to get scared

Freddy: you guys stop RIGHT there!

All the toys look at him

Babywolf: FREDDY!

Along with him came Bonnie, Chika, Foxy and Bon Bon.

Cheka: how did they know we were coming?

Bon Bon: I told them.

Mangle: you WHAT?!

Bon Bon: im sorry but im tired of you guys being so mean to them. Why did you guys let golden be on our side if he's the same huh?

Fred: listen here rabbit, he's NOT the same and now you're not the same! YOU ARE NOT OUR PARTNER ANYMORE!

Bon Bon holds back tears

Bon Bon: well I don't care because I'm sure these guys will be better friends than you are!

Bonnie grabs Babywolf and brings her to the parts and service room

Foxy and Chika follow leaving the others to finish business

Babywolf: Bonnie! W-what's going on!?

Bonnie: our replacements aren't very nice as you could see

Babywolf: was that other bunny your replacement?

Bonnie... yes

Foxy: I'm sorry they had to introduce themselves like that lad

Babywolf: its OK, I'm just glad you guys are fine!

Bonnie: do you call this fine?

Bonnie points at her faceless head

Babywolf: well, I mean fine as in alive

Chika: well you got that right!

* * *

After about 20 minutes, Freddy returned with Bon Bon into the room

Freddy: well guys, Bon Bon's on our side now!

Chika: yay!

Babywolf: so what happened to golden?

They turn to Babywolf

Foxy: um lass, he's not our friend anymore

Babywolf: what do you mean?

Bonnie: he betrayed us

All of their faces turned sad

Babywolf: but, but he-

Chika: he's not the golden we know anymore

Babywolf looks at her clock

Babywolf: uh, I better go now, its past 6:00AM. Bye everyone

* * *

**BABYWOLF: THERES THAT DONE! NOW TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**WHICH I ALREADY HAVE PLANNED OUT! (FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKE CHIKA/FOXY… YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIKE IT :(. I HOPE I DON'T LOSE READERS! D: D:)**

**FOXY: AND IM GONNA BE IN IT!**

**BABYWOLF: YEA! WARNING!: SOMETIMES U MIGHT SEE ME PUT ROXY INSTEAD OF MANGLE BECUZ OF STUFF. JUST SO U KNOW. ANYHOWL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ^3^**

_**BABYWOLF, OUT!**_


	5. Night 4: JUST MAYBE

Hey guys! Babywolf her FINALLY! Sorry for the lack in uploading… I owe you all an apology. But guess what… I'M ON SCHOOL BREAK! At least for the rest of the week. :-) So as I said, ppl who like Foxy/Chika aren't gonna like this. Take a wild guess why -_- Remember a just want to be a bit different! So don't judge! :-)

Anyhowl, ON WITH WRITING…

* * *

Night 4: JUST MAYBE

All of the animatronics started roaming around like always (yea remember that stuff Bon Bon and Freddy had to deal with? They got permission to roam around :3)

Foxy was just walking around when he saw Mangle sitting on some poles on the ceiling talking to someone, no- something. He walked up to her. (wow, just wow… btw, she was facing backwards :-))

Foxy: um... hi mangle!

Mangle: huh? Oh, why foxy the pirate! What brings you to MY cove?!

She was speaking with a grumpy look on her face.

Foxy: oh! Well I was just wondering... who exactly are you talking to?

Mangle: My endo

Foxy: your ENDO? Isn't it part of you?

Endo looked at foxy like he was the most stupid person in the world

Mangle: I have an extra one.

Foxy: Oh... why?

Mangle turned to him

Manlge: excuse me Mr. Questions, but you just interrupted a conversation here!

Foxy: well excuse ME! I'm just trying to get to know you better!

Mangle now hung upside down

Foxy: how DO you do that?

Mangle: practice

Foxy: so it's necessary to know how to climb ceiling poles?

Mangle: its faster

Foxy: right

Mangle: no seriously! Come up here!

Foxy tried to climb up to the poles and failed immediately

Roxy: wow! I didn't know you were weak noob!

She and endo started laughing

Foxy: IM NOT WEAK AND YOUR THE NOOBS!

Mangle: come on, try again

She held out her hand

Foxy: no way am I going again

Mangle yanked him by his arm

Foxy: YAAAAA I SAID NO!

But he was already holding tight onto the pole. Suddenly, he began sliding to the side and was now hanging upside down holding on by his legs and arms.

Foxy: AHHH, HELP!

Endo: scaredy Fox

Mangle: oh I'll help you alright

She pulled one of Foxy's legs off the pole and he automatically fell to the floor

Foxy: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Mangle and Endo were now laughing to tears

Foxy: oh I'll show you what's funny!

He pulled Mangle of the poles and she was now joining him on the floor. They all laughed having a good time until,

Freddy: FOXY, WE NEED YOU HERE!

Foxy: oh, well I better go. Bye mangle!

He left running to see wat Freddy wanted

Mangle sighed

Endo: Mangle, do you like him?

Mangle: huh? What do you mean 'like' him?

Endo: oh nothing!

He had a smirk on his face

* * *

SOMETIME LATER (-_-)

Fred walked up to kids cove

Fred: Mangle are you in here!?

Mangle: what do you want? (facing backwards, bad habit wen she doesn't wanna talk:-( yea)

Fred: what were you doing earlier today?!

Mangle: none of your business!

Fred: MANGLE!

Mangle: I was with foxy

Fred: doing what?!

Mangle: knowing him better

Fred grabed her by the hair and me her face him

Fred: YOU REALIZE YOUR BREAKING MY RULES?!

Endo bit Fred and he let Mangle go

Fred: OUCH!

Mangle: thanks Endo, you know what Fred bear? I QUIT!

She stomped off leaving Fred furious with his ear now broken

Fred: you and Bon Bon will pay for this

* * *

**BABYWOLF: DONE! YEA… STUFF HAPPENED… **

**BONNIE: YAY! THE CHAPTER WAS LONGER THAN I EXPECTED!**

**BABYWOLF: YEA, ME TOO! ANYHOWL, HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I THINK IT WAS LAME ALL IN ALL BUT STILL DOME PARTS I LIKE? IDK IT'S WHAT **_**YOU **_**THINK :-)**

_**BABYWOLF, OUT!**_


End file.
